MARVEL COMICS: Marvel's Inhumans (s1 ep02 Those Who Would Destroy Us)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL'S INHUMANS YOUTUBE: PLOT provide by COMICBOOK.COM Medusa awakens on Oahu Island in Hawaii and takes in her surroundings. Karnak does the same. Gorgon continues to search for Triton. Lockjaw and Black Bolt materialize in a street in Honolulu, causing a traffic accident. Lockjaw teleports away. Black Bolt grabs a phone and finds that someone has taken a photo of him. He runs away. Crystal is being held as a prisoner. Maximus tries to get her to tell him where the others went, but she refuses. Lockjaw arrives but is rendered unconscious. Medusa contacts Black Bolt on their communicators. He responds with his heartbeat. She hears cars and realizes he's on earth as well. She sets off to find him and gets on a tourist bus headed back to the city. Karnak sets off to find Black Bolt himself, but falls downt he side of a ridge and is rendered unconscious. Crystal is brought to the throne room, where Maximus sits on the throne. He tries to make her understand that the way she sees things is not how things really are. Maximus wonder how Crystal and Medusa's parents would feel knowing they're so loyal to the family they detested. Crystal tells Maximus that he is "just a human." Gorgon searches for Triton in the sea. He nearly drowns, but is rescued by some surfers. He shares a beer with them and they talk about Inhumans and his search for Triton. He says he's stuck there until someone comes to bring him back to the moon. The scientist who was working on the rover, Louise, is studying energy bursts on the moon near where the rover went down. She believes something came down from the moon to Hawaii. Her boss relieves her from duty. Karnak wakes up. He's bleeding from his head but remembers he's looking for his king. Crystal and Auran argue about Maximus, nearly coming to blows. Auran leaves, but dropped a communicator. Crystal uses it to try to contact Medusa. Crystal fills Medusa in on what happened on Attilan. Medusa realizes that this is a trick to track and find Medusa. Gorgon calls Maximus and challenges him to come and find him. Gorgon tells the surfers that they should leave before anyone else shows up. Karnak tries to continue his search, but the bump he took to the head seems to be affecting his ability to think. Maximus tells Auran to take whoever and whatever she needs to Earth and take care of the Royal Family. Auran goes to Eldrac, an Inhuman gateway capable of creating gateways to other places, and tells him to teleport her to Earth. He argues at first but eventually opens a gateway for her. Medusa leaves the bus. Auran begins her pursuit. Black Bolt enters a men's clothing store and is fitted with some Earth clothes that allow him to blend in better. He leaves without paying and the employee calls the police. The police find Black Bolt, but he fights one officer off. More arrive and he runs. They follow and catch up with him. The officers attack. They use a taser on him, which emits a small vocal response that sends one of their cars tumbling. The police beat Black Bolt, cuff him, and put him in another car. Maximus meets with the young boy with the visions again. This time he has a vision of the genetic council plotting Maximus's death. Maximus finds the genetic council and threatens them. Maximus talks to Crystal again, trying to turn her to his side. He threatens Lockjaw and reminds Crystal of how her parents tried to revolt against his and Black Bolt's parents. Black Bolt is brought into the police station. Auran finds the bus and searches for Medusa, killing the bus driver. She finds Medusa's communicator. Medusa comes out from behind the bus and attacks Auran. They fight. The police try to figure out who or what Black Bolt is, but with no luck. Medusa stabs Auran with a knife she had hidden. Black Bolt escapes his handcuffs The police hold Black Bolt at gunpoint until they realize he's not trying to flee. Medusa takes Auran's communicator and uses it to contact Black Bolt and reassure him that they will pay Maximus back for what he's done. The police take Black Bolt's communicator and then photograph him. Maximus finds the miners and reassures them that a new society is coming and that the boy with the vision has a large role to play. Maximus gives a speech to the gathered people. Black Bolt is placed in jail. Auran comes back to life and removes the knife from her stomach and heals her own wound. She calls for backup. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel's Inhumans Category:Inhumans Category:Black Bolt (Inhumans) Category:Medusa (Inhumans) Category:Maximus the Mad (Inhumans) Category:Cystal (Inhumans) Category:Gorgon (Inhumans) Category:Karnak (Inhumans) Category:Auran (Inhumans) Category:Kitang (Inhumans) Category:Loyolis (Inhumans) Category:Bronaja (Inhumans) Category:Iridia (Inhumans) Category:King Agon (Inhumans) Category:Queen Rynda (Inhumans) Category:Louise Fisher Category:George Ashland Category:Lockjaw (Inhumans) Category:Sammy (NuHumans)